Just a Kiss
by Little Minamino
Summary: A colletion of SenaSuzu drabbles for 30kisses. SenaSuzu some HiruMamo and maybe others.
1. Look Over Here

Look Over Here

* * *

Suzuna sighed. She didn't know why she was so depressed. Only that she felt worse every time she saw Sena. Ever since he had shown every one that he was Eyeshield he was always busy. If it wasn't with the team practices then it was because of the news people always trying to get an interview. Sometimes she just wanted to suddenly scream out 'Hey Sena! Look over here!' but that wouldn't do anything for either of them except cause some embarrassing rumors and possibly drive them further apart.

Which was the last thing that Suzuna wanted, but really, was it to much to ask for just a little attention from her 'so-called' best friend?

Yeah he was an American football super star but did that mean that he couldn't spare just a moment to look her way?

Apparently so.

Suzuna sighed again. They were practicing again except that this time Sena didn't have to hide behind his eye-shield as he ran the drills and practice plays like he always had to until two weeks ago. That was the only reason that she could see how focused he was.

It was kind of odd actually. She never realized before just how much he enjoyed American football until she could see his face during practice.

He had beads of sweat running down his face, his eyes were hard and concentrating, and his legs almost looked to be shaking. But he was smiling.

Not that big dopy grin that he usually had when he smiled but this sort of half hidden smile. Like he didn't even realize that he was smiling. He was happy to be playing the game. And it kind of made him look…cool. Like when he would occasionally say those things that just amazed you, because you would never expect it to come from him.

Suzuna smiled and leaned her elbow on her knee so she could rest her chin in her palm. Yeah, he did look pretty cool that way. If only he would look over here…

As if reading her mind, the concentration in Sena's eyes slipped just a bit and he glanced in her direction. Suzuna almost frowned when his small smile began to grow. Until it stopped half-way in a crooked half smile and he winked in her direction, as if sharing a privet joke.

Suzuna flushed as his concentration returned and he began doing the drills with extra furor. It had only been a second. Probably even less. But he had looked over at her. And it was probably the coolest he had ever looked.

It was a look that made her want to whisper to his mind, 'hey, look over here'.

* * *

Kaliea: Woot! My first 30-k drabble! I'm excited cause it all just sort of fell into place. I'm actually thinking of making them all sort of related. Like a story of shorts or something. Anyway, tell me what you think! 


	2. News Letter

News; Letter

* * *

It was late when Suzuna and her brother got home. It always was, but tonight she felt particularly tired. All she wanted was to change her clothes and fall into bed.

"Hey! My sister! The mail box is still full!" Taki grinned and flashed Suzuna a thumbs up. "I will most definitely get the mail!"

Suzuna rolled her eyes. Normally she would have pushed him away and got the mail herself just to annoy him but tonight she was too tired. She really needed to stop making the routines so hard. Or at least start pacing the learning. Her only consolation was that the other girls were more tired then she was.

She stifled a smirk as she remembered that Sena had stared in fear as the overly tired girls had tried to flirt with him. It wasn't long before he had fled from the pack to hide behind her.

"Oi! My sister!"

Suzuna rolled her eyes and lazily looked back at her brother. "What?"

"You have a letter! And it's from that boy! Aha-ha!"

"Really!" Suzuna squealed and grabbed the letter from her brother's hand. She quickly ripped it open and began to read. For just a second her face fell but her smile quickly returned and she waved the letter in her brother's face.

"You'll never guess who's coming from America next week."

"Aha-ha! My sister! Of course I can!" Taki flashed Suzuna another thumbs up. "It is none other then the manager of the Armadillos! They have changed their minds and are going to allow me on the team! Aha-ha!"

"Wrong-o!" Suzuna said.

Taki's face fell in horror. "Impossible! It was 200 certain!"

"Kaeden's coming back!" Suzuna said. "He said that he finished up the exchange program and is going back to Ouj-." She stopped. "Oh no! He's coming back to Oujo!"

Even Taki frowned slightly.

Suzuna's hands gripped the letter tightly. Maybe it wasn't such great news after all.

* * *

Kaliea: Here's number two! Who is Kaeden? And why is he joining Oujo? Because it would be even lamer if I had a sudden OC join Deimon that's why! Hehe. Anyway, please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Dittogrrl Tons of Yaoi. It's very disturbing and highly disgusting to us that want to read about cute HET pairings like Sena/Suzu. Besides a lot of the pairings that people write would never ever happen. Like Hiruma and Sena. Yeah right.

ShinjucAt: I hope you like this story. It was just an idea that came to me after reading other 30-k stories. After I found the list it just sort of happened really.

Takahane: Thank you! It is always nice to hear that people like my work. It is very satifying to us lowly but somewhat talented writers. Thanks again!

Rikkun: About time too. Although the more you read of the manga the more there is about them. I won't spoil anything but there are some fairly cute Sena/Suzu moments later on in the manga and anime.

astig3422: I'll do my best but I am a busy college girl.

ttoad No problem! I hope that you keep reviewing!

Lycanine: I will. Promise. I always keep with a story…even if it does take me four years to finish.

Matt Taylor: Sena/Suzu is my favorite to but Hiru/Mamo is really cute too. Much better then Hiru/Suzu or Sena/Mamo. Really there are stories about that out there. Scary stuff.

Freeze: Thank you. I've been trying to improve my drabbles. It's nice to know that I'm getting better.

Daniee: I will continue, but I don't know how often I can update.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for all of your reviews! I hope that you all continue to enjoy this story and give me support! That is a hint! Thankies! 


	3. Jolt!

Jolt!

* * *

It was a scary thing. Being on the football field. You never knew what your opponent was going to throw at you next, but the uncertainty also made it exciting. Always having to be on your guard, never dropping your concentration. Just the slightest mistake could cost you the game. 

Looking at Suzuna now, Sena wondered if girls were the same way.

She was probably his best friend next to Monta but for some reason seeing her talking, smiling, laughing, and just generally happy with another guy made him feel almost sick.

Or…not really sick…it kind of felt like a jolt.

Like the minute she had walked into the stadium with that guy lightning struck right at his gut. Did she replace him because he hadn't been able to be with her as much? And even if he hadn't been able to talk to her and laugh with her as much as he would like why did she have to replace him with another guy? Wasn't Mamori a good enough friend to be with when he was busy?

He watched as Suzuna fluffed her red and white pom-poms before the boy leaned over and said something he couldn't hear. Suzuna's eyes widened and she turned to face him, a flush on her face.

Sena glared. That boy was a lot closer to Suzuna then he should be. And why did he make her look like that? She never looked at **him** that way.

The boy laughed at Suzuna's bewildered face and kissed her on the cheek before he waved and ran off the field.

Another jolt ran through Sena's body. But this one felt like a sock in the gut and a torch in his chest at once. He was about to go over and ask Suzuna who that guy was when another jolt ran through his body. Surprise.

"Alright you friggen' idiots! Listen up! This is a big game and there is no way you morons are going to friggen loose right!"

Sena nodded rapidly with the other Devil Bats even though his eyes wanted to stray over to the left where the cheerleaders stood near the stadium wall.

"Alright! No mistakes! Ready!"

The gathered group took a deep breath and shouted out their usual battle cry.

"We'll friggen kill 'em!"

Another jolt ran through Sena's body as he glanced back at Suzuna and remembered that boy's kiss.

He'd friggen kill **him**. Although he still wasn't sure why.

* * *

Kaliea: This one was kind of weird but I hope I made everyone close to character. Sena strikes me as the kind of person to be very dense to his own feelings (I bring as evidence the chapter about the public bath) and so I think I made his character alright. Anyway, as always, let me know what you think! 

Review Answers:

MommyRogers: Thankyou very much! I'm pleased that you find it so 'readable' ;)

dittogrrl: I'll do my best.

lycanine: Plot...hm...I guess. Anyway, what possition do you think he should play? After all it would have to be a very cleched position to make this a very cleched fic.

ttode: Kay:)

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews. Also if any of you are readers of my other stories I'll be finishing up the next chapters by the end of the month. I hope...don't hold me on that unless it's true. Ja for now! 


	4. Our Distance and that Person

Our Distance and That Person

* * *

They were growing apart. At least that's how it seemed to him. He used to walk her home after practice but now she always left first. To go see that boy. Kaeden. 

It had been a while before he had actually learned the boy's name and it wasn't even from Suzuna. Monta was talking about it with Jumounji who had heard it from Mamori who was over heard Taki talking about it to another student in the hall after first bell that morning.

Which was something that Hiruma wasn't going to let her forget about for a while. After all, she was a discipline committee officer. What was she doing out of class after the first bell?

Mamori had flushed and stumbled out an excuse that he didn't hear. All that he noticed was that for some reason, as he and Suzuna grew apart, everyone else seemed to be growing together.

It was all that boy's fault. Kaeden. What was so great about him anyway? He wasn't good looking. Not that he would have really noticed anyway, with both of them being guys, but that boy wasn't all that better then he was.

Okay, so Kaeden was tall. And had a solid build. And played football. And Suzuna seemed to think that he was funny. But other then that there weren't any differences! He was just as good as that boy was. Better even! Because he was the ace of Deimon High School and Kaeden was just a benched running back for Oujo. That boy had nothing on him!

So why was the distance between Kaeden and Suzuna getting smaller while the distance between Suzuna and him was getting…larger.

It was all that boy's fault. There was no other explanation.

He was Suzuna's best friend.

He was the one that helped her in America.

He was the one that got her brother as a part of the team.

He was Eyeshield 21.

He was not going to loose.

Their distance was going to shrink. Just as soon as that boy was out of the picture.

* * *

Kaliea: Looks like Sena is beginning to draw up a plan. Or something. He could just be going crazy. Please review!

* * *

Review Answers:

Ray-spirit: I'm glad you enjoy it. I must confess that I had no intention of writing a SenaSuzu fic but the lack of them made me annoyed. I figured maybe more would come out if I put up a few myself.

Lycanine: Well, Sena has always been a bit dense in the Manga. However that will clear up a bit later.

ShinjucAt: Good. It's always nice to see a character from someone else's view. It helps make them more real.

Rikkun: No, no. Sena and Suzuna are just friends. No dating, no cheating.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks again for your support! Ja for now! 


	5. Ano Sa: Hey, You Know

"Ano Sa" ("Hey, you know…")

* * *

"Ano sa…Suzuna…" Sena's shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh. "That won't work."

He ran a hand through his hair and scowled at his reflection in annoyance. Why did he have to be so pathetic? Why couldn't he just go up and talk to her without practicing in front of the changing room mirror? Why was it so hard just to say what he wanted to say?

"Hey, Suzuna. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to be with you lately. I hope that we can fix that. Maybe over some ice cream? You like strawberry right? You don't have to worry about paying! I'll cover it. It's the least I could do after all. I know that we usually don't do things like this but…well…you're my best friend after all. And I have missed being with you so…what do you say?"

Sena held out his hand to the mirror and grinned his stupid grin.

And then he deflated.

"Yeah right. I could never say that…"

"Ano sa, Sena…I would really like to go get ice cream with you. If you really meant it anyway…"

Sena stiffened up like a statue before he slowly turned to face the door where Suzuna stood, red faced and giggling.

"S-Suzuna! I-uh…that is…I was just…I didn't—." He suddenly stopped and spun around.

Suzuna's face fell. Maybe he wasn't serious after all. She was about to leave when she heard Sena chuckle.

"Why can't I ever just say what I want to? Am I so pathetic that Suzuna has to accept a date proposed to a mirror?" His shoulders squared and he slowly turned to face her.

Suzuna gulped and tried to force down a hot blush. He looked so cool. He was still in his foot ball pads although his jersey was sitting on the bench. His hair was a mess, his face was sweaty, and his eyes were focused. But he was smiling. It was that same smile he had on that day she had seen him practicing on the field. Like he was confident, and didn't even realize it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that Suzuna didn't even notice Sena come up in front of her. Startled she looked up at him. Hm…she didn't ever remember having to look up at him before. Maybe he had grown a little taller? She looked at him for a second longer before she realized that he had always been that tall but he always kept himself hunched over. But now? Now he was the tallest she had ever seen him.

His smile widened just a bit into that same half grin he had given her that day and he held out his hand.

"Hey Suzuna. I would really like to spend more time with you. Not as my friend, or as my best friend, but maybe as something even more. I like you. I'm not quite sure how much yet, but I would like to. I would like to get to know you better, Suzuna…chan."

Suzuna's eyes widened and she blushed even harder. She grinned as she reached out and took his hand.

"Ano sa…Sena-kun…You know…you really are very cool…"

Sena blushed but he didn't back down. "Yeah, well. You are too."

* * *

Kaliea: Well that was…weird. It was not at all planned to go this way but I think I kind of like how it turned out. Let me know what you think! Ja for now!

* * *

Review Answers:

Dittogrrl: Thank-you! I'm glad you like it.

Lycanine: He doesn't really know what he's doing, just that he has to do something.

* * *

Kaliea: Thank-you for your reviews. They mean a lot even with smaller stories. 


	6. The Space Between Dream and Reality

The Space Between Dream and Reality

* * *

It was a dream. It had to be. She wasn't here, because it was too wonderful. Reality could never be this wonderful. But here she was.

"Suzuna, what flavor did you want?"

Suzuna looked up with a start to find Sena smiling at her as he waited for her answer. He looked so…different. Was it his hair? No, it was still as unruly as ever. Maybe his eyes? Skin? Clothes? No, no, and no. So what was it? What was it that made him look so different to day? So handsome?

The soft brush of fingers on her forehead jerked Suzuna from her thoughts once more. Her cheeks flushed a dark pink as she realized that Sena's face was only inches from her own while the back of his fingers pressed gently against her forehead.

"Are you feeling alright Suzuna? You look a little red. Perhaps we should do this another time?"

Suzuna quickly shook her head, but regretted it as Sena pulled back his hand. "I-I'm fine Sena. I was just thinking a-about what…um…what flavor I want! I can't really decide! There are so many after all!"

Sena sent her another half smile and Suzuna felt her mind melting. He looked so cool…so handsome. This had to be a dream. It had to. The Sena that she knew in reality was never this confident.

Confident…Confidence! Of course! That was what was so different about Sena today. He was practically shining with confidence. He was standing tall, his eyes were strong, and that smile on his lips…

But what could have made him feel so confident all of a sudden? He wasn't like this when they were at the club house. Could it have something to do with her?

"Suzuna, are you sure that you don't want to come back another time?"

"No-no-no-no-no! I really am fine! I was just…uh…Oh! Look! Strawberry-mint ice-cream!"

Sena laughed and turned to the impatient looking cashier. "One chocolate and one strawberry-mint please."

The girl behind the counter took his money and just stopped herself from rolling her eyes when she finally got a good look at him.

"Hey! You're Kobayakawa Sena! You're Eyeshield 21!"

Sena smiled as he took the ice-cream from the girl. "Aa. Now if you'll excuse me." He handed the dark pink ice-cream to Suzuna. "Come on Suzuna."

The girl behind the counter continued to stare at the pair open mouthed and Suzuna blushed as she took the ice-cream Sena offered. For a minute or two she didn't move but when she felt Sena's hand on her back, gently pushing her, she began to walk beside him.

This had to be a dream.

It just had to.

It was far too good to be real.

Far too good…

"Sena."

"Mm?"

"Am I dreaming?"

Sena paused in his step and turned to face her. "No." He smiled. "But we seem to be a part of a dream like reality."

Suzuna nodded as she licked her ice-cream. Finally she looked up at him again.

"I like this reality."

Sena smiled. "Yeah. Me, too."

* * *

Kaliea: And there you have it. Another chapter…thing…yeah…Okay! Well! Moving on… Thanks so much for your reviews and I hope you keep reviewing! Till next time, ja ne!

* * *

Review Answers:

Takahane: I'm glad! I was hoping for reactions like that!

astig3422: Thank-you. And I know what you mean about the lack of fics. That's actually the whole reason that I wrote this and 'He said, she said'.

lycanine: I will be switching points of view all the time. I think it keeps things interesting.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for your reviews! Please continue sending them in. I really appreciate them. Ja for now! 


	7. Superstar

Superstar

* * *

He was a superstar. He knew it. She knew it. Everyone in the stands defiantly knew it. But he never felt like one. To him he was just plain old Kobayakawa Sena, the ex-gofer for anyone with an attitude harsher then his own. And that was a lot of people. 

He remembered when he had first started at Deimon and Mamori had told him not to let others bully him. It was a dumb request, he knew. He had spent his whole life being pushed around and no game of rock-paper-scissors was going to change that. He was born a looser and he had been so sure that he would die a looser.

Until he became a superstar.

He sighed as he stared down at his football helmet. He really did enjoy football. It was really the only thing that he had ever done for himself.

Well, until recently that is.

A smile crossed his lips as he lifted the helmet and placed it on his head before snapping the securing strap in place. He quickly hurried to the door of the locker room to join his teammates. He could distantly hear the commenter announce Deimon High School's Devil Bats but he wasn't paying any attention.

His ears only had room for one sound.

"Sena!! Do your best!"

He grinned and jogged with his team onto the field.

For the first time since he had begun playing football, Sena finally felt like a superstar.

Her superstar.

Suzuna.

* * *

Kaliea: Bana na na na. Another one bites the dust! Okay, I'm done. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review!

* * *

Review Answers: 

dittogrrl: I think so too. I just wish that there were more fics about them out there.

Ray-spirit: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope that you like this one just as much.

astig3422: He is kinda cool huh? Well, every one has to have their moments right?

ttoad: Thanks. I tried hard and I like how it turned out.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for the reviews guys. Just so you all know I'm going to California for about a month so I don't know if I'll have internet or not. If I don't then I'll update (hopefully) as soon as I get back. Please review! And until next time, ja ne! 


	8. Our Own World

**Our own world**

* * *

It was weird. Suzuna had never thought that she would end up like this. Caught between two boys.

She liked Sena a lot. A whole lot. Probably even more then that. But on the other hand, she owed Kaeden a lot. He had been her first boyfriend yeah, but he was more then that.

With hardly there parents (unless something happened like when her brother took off for America) and an idiot brother it wasn't surprising that she had been alone a lot as a kid.

And kids that are alone are generally picked on.

Kaeden had helped her out during her last year of elementary school. He taught her how to skate and he showed her that she didn't have to take what others gave. She probably would have fallen completely in love with him too, if he hadn't gotten accepted for the exchange program in junior high.

After he left they still kept in touch, a letter here or a phone call there, but after Taki had taken off for America she kind of just forgot about him until he sent that letter saying he was coming back.

Sometimes she wondered if he had actually known about Sena and he came back just to cause problems.

He always was the jealous type.

Maybe she should just get back with Kaeden. Like she said before, she did owe him…But…there was just something wrong when she was with him.

Not wrong like a 'crazy-woman-beating-boyfriend' wrong, but more like a…a…Well…

A 'she can't herself with Kaeden' wrong. He is always reminding her that people are watching and that she needs to stop acting like a kid.

But with Sena, she doesn't have to be any one but herself. She never has to worry about other people that might be watching because when she is with Sena, it's just her and him.

Just the two of them, in their own little world.

* * *

Kaliea: Wow that sucks. Sorry bout that. I'll try and do better next time.

* * *

Review Answers:

Popcorngoo: I hate any yaoi paring so I completely agree about SenaHiru. Yech! And there definitely aren't enough SenaShizu stories out there. Actually, that's why I started this one…

robflame: I would but they're supposed to be short. Besides, with all of the novel length fics I'm writing I'm pretty much noveled out by the time I reach this one. I hope that doesn't put you off of reading though.

* * *

Kaliea: Thanks for the reviews! Ja ne! 


	9. Dash

Dash

* * *

It was just a practice game Mamori had made sure to remind the team before Hiruma had intervened with his guns blazing and a loud: 'Nothing is frickin' practice! Stomp them into the field! Ya-Ha!'

In the case of Sena, Hiruma could have easily saved his breath. He had already decided that he was going to put everything that he had into this game because to him, it wasn't just another game against the Oujou White Knights. This was a game against **him**.

Against Histugashi Kaeden.

He had started out innocently enough, just enough speed to make Kaeden work to catch him but not so much that he realized it. By the time the whistle for half time blew he could tell by the smirk on Kaeden's face that he felt extremely confident in his ability to beat Sena; by his glances at Suzuna it wasn't only on the field.

"Ne Sena-kun," Suzuna said as she handed him his water bottle and a small towel. "You're running so slowly today. Are you sick?"

Sena valiantly beat back a smirk before he shrugged down at the shorter girl.

"No, I'm fine. I was just feeling a little stiff this morning so I thought that I would use the first half to warm up."

Suzuna's mouth formed into a soft 'oh' as the whistle blew signaling the end of halftime.

"Thanks for the towel Suzuna-chan!" Sena said with a wave as he followed his teammates into their huddle.

"Oi! Frickin' brat! You've toyed with him long enough! Stomp him out! Ya-Ha!"

Sena nodded. He had been planning on it anyway.

Once in position Sena felt someone watching him and quickly his head snapped in the direction of Shin. The two boy's exchanged a quick look before Shin nodded and glanced over at Kaeden. Only someone that knew the stoic boy well would have been able to catch the slight glint of sympathy in his eyes before Kurita snapped the ball.

Once the ball was safely in Sena's grasp he ran straight through the gap that Kurita and Jumounji had created for him to run. Kaeden smirked as Sena ran right for him only to freeze in utter surprise when Sena preformed his famous run: Devil-bat ghost.

Just one dash and Kaeden had been utterly beaten.

* * *

Kaliea: I'm sorry for the long wait…And that my return chapter is terrible. Sorry, my bad. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

zigyy553: Actually I had almost completely forgotten about it until you said something. Thanks for that.

Beowulf31486: Wow…I think that this is one of the longest reviews I've ever gotten in my life… Anyway, you addressed some good points so I'll answer them now. When it comes to the chapters they actually weren't supposed to be chapters at all. This is technically just a series of oneshots that happen to coincide together. It's a lot like "Familial Moments" from the Final Fantasy VII section. They can be read alone, they may not make complete sense but they would be strong enough to stand alone. Thanks for your review! I really did enjoy reading it.

ItaSaku29: Actually the whole reason that I wrote this is because there weren't any so I thought that I should get the ball rolling so that I would be able to read some myself.

Houtori: I completely agree.

fenixmaster123: I'm glad that you like it.

koteibun: Don't worry, the fighting was only there to make Sena realize that he liked Suzuna in the first place. If the poor boy didn't have any kind of iniciative to become bolder he probably would have stayed oblivious to his feelings until he and Suzuna were like, sixty. From now on though it will just be focusing on their relationship.

Scrunchy: Yep! I am a serious sucker for most cannon pairings. There are a few that I don't really care for (have you ever seen Tokyo Underground? Ugh, Ruri should die!) SenaSuzu is definitely not on that list of dislikes. Thanks for the review!

* * *

Kaliea: Again, I'm really sorry for the long wait. Until next time, ja ne! 


	10. 10

# 10

* * *

It was an assignment for school. Apparently the life-skills teacher didn't think that her students new enough about her subject to survive on their own once high school finally let out. Pairings were made and the plastic babies were all handed out to their new 'parents'. Unfortunately there was an odd number of students in the classroom and a shortage of baby dolls.

"Taka-san," Naomi-sensei said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "I believe that you informed me that your infant cousin would be staying with your family for the week, is that correct?"

Suzuna wasn't exactly sure where this was going but she nodded anyway. "I see. And do you have any close friends outside of this class that you would trust to take care of that child?"

Now thoroughly alarmed Suzuna ran through her list of friends. Unfortunately is consisted completely of the Deimon high football team and there was no way she would trust the 'huh' brothers. Mamori would be good but definitely not Monta or, she shuddered, Hiruma. He was a nice guy and all but letting him watch a baby…?

"Well, there is a girl a year older then me that I would probably trust…"

"Is she busy this week?"

Suzuna was about to say 'no' when she remembered that Mamori and Hiruma mentioned that there was a preparatory meeting for the managers and captains of the teams participating in the Christmas bowl for three days starting on Wednesday.

"Yes, she has a meeting everyday after school lets out. Why?"

"Hm, I was hoping you would be able to pair up with someone you trusted so that you would be able to take care of your cousin for your life-skills project. I suppose I'll just have to think up something else."

Normally Suzuna would have just let it go and allowed her teacher to figure it out when suddenly she remembered something that she should have thought of right off.

"Um, my…my boyfriend could probably do it…"

The class went crazy as the teacher gave the okay. Pulling out her cell phone Suzuna stepped into the hall to give Sena a call.

It turned out rather easy to persuade him to help her out since football practice was suspended for the week while Hiruma was attending meetings. After getting permission from the principal (by showing him a rather interesting card provided to each member of the team by Hiruma) Sena was dismissed from school for the week to attend Suzuna's classes with her so that he could help her care for her nine month old cousin Ken'ichi. Since he didn't have to attend his last class Sena quickly headed over to Suzuna's to begin the assignment.

"Alright, first question," Suzuna said as she absently bounced Ken on her lap. "What do you want to do for your job?"

"Well…I don't really know how to do anything except maybe football. Is that an okay career?"

"Hm…" Suzuna passed Ken to Sena so that she could look at her project sheet. "It looks like it is. Great! Now we just need to find an apartment, balance our checkbook, buy groceries for the week, and factor in our utility expenses."

"It would probably be a good idea to find out exactly how much I make don't you think?" Sena said while reaching into the bag at his feet to pull out a bottle for the hungry baby. "I could probably call the coach from the San Antonio Armadillos and see what an NFL player makes a year."

"That's a good idea, Sena." Suzuna said. "And while you're doing that I'll take Ken with me to go shopping for food. I'll make a list of what we need and the prices of it all."

"Don't forget to ask what the tax is on food. That will add up to a lot if we're not careful."

Suzuna made sure to bundle Ken up tightly to ward of any chill from the crisp December air before she set him in the stroller and strapped him in. Sena came up with the diaper bag in hand and a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Make sure that you don't stay out for to long, Suzuna. There's supposed to be a snow storm this afternoon and it's already three o'clock. I don't want the two of you caught up in it okay?"

"Don't worry so much Sena. We'll only be gone an hour. Two at the most okay?"

"If you're sure…"

"I am. I'll call if anything comes up. Oh! And my parents should be back from work at around four so if I'm not home by then please let them know where I went."

"You better be home by then," Sena muttered and Suzuna just laughed before kissing his cheek.

"You're too cute sometimes." Sena blushed as Suzuna opened the door with a wave. "We're going!"

After she was gone Sena turned back inside to find the phone to make his call. Even as he spoke to the Armadillos' manager he couldn't help but keep a close eye on the steal colored sky; worrying more and more as the minutes slowly passed.

As expected the snow started to fall only a half an hour after Suzuna and Ken had left and already Sena was anxious. He considered going out to find her but he was worried that he would miss her if she called about something important. The minutes ticked by like days as he tried to concentrate on searching for an apartment within their price range. Not that it would be much of a problem since he found out he would have a 275,000 a year salary with the San Antonio Armadillos.

At almost four o'clock the phone rang and Sena nearly preformed a Devilbat dive in order to catch it on the second ring. He was rather surprised to hear that it was Suzuna's mom. She greeted him normally, having expected him to be there since Suzuna had informed her he was helping her out with a school project. After leaving Sena with a short message about how she and her husband would be held up by the storm and would be staying at a hotel near their work just to be safe.

"You're welcome to stay over the night, Kobayakawa-kun." Taki Mamiko, Suzuna's mother said. "I don't want you to be caught outside in this weather. It's pretty awful."

"Thanks Taki-san, I think I might. Have a good night, bye!" After throwing the phone back in the cradle Sena darted for the door and slipped on his shoes. He had just pulled on his coat when the front door suddenly opened and Suzuna stumbled inside, Ken clutched tightly to her chest.

"Suzuna!" Sena said as he darted forward to embrace her. "I was so worried! I was about to come and find you! I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone!"

"I'm alright Sena, really. Shin-san was kind enough to help us back."

"Shin?" Sena said before looking over Suzuna's shoulder to spot the larger boy. "Oh, ah, thanks a lot Shin. I really appreciate you bringing her back safely. Did you want to come in for a bit? There's hot water on the stove for tea."

A smile seemed to tug at the corner of Shin's mouth as he shook his head. "Thank-you, but I must be getting home. I was expected sometime ago."

Sena gently pushed Suzuna in the direction of the main room with instructions for her and Ken to get warmed up and changed before he turned back to Shin and bowed. "Thank-you again, Shin-san. I really do appreciate it."

Shin just nodded before he pulled open the door and disappeared into the snow. By the time Sena made it into the living room with the tea Suzuna was already sitting at the kotatsu with Ken lying beside bundled up on a small futon fast asleep.

"You really had me worried you know," Sena said as he set the tray of tea down on the table. "You promised you would be back before the snow started."

"I'm sorry. I really thought we would be. It was worth it though; I managed to get what we needed."

"It wouldn't have been worth it if you and Ken died over it! What do you think I would feel if that happened!"

"Don't yell at me Sena, you could have come and got us if you were so worried!"

"I was just about to when you came in with Shin, what were you doing with him anyway?"

Suzuna snorted. "Are you jealous Sena? Don't be stupid, I wouldn't cheat on you, I'm a well brought up Japanese lady and Japanese ladies don't cheat on their husbands."

Suddenly the two of them froze, realizing just how idiotic they sounded. Looking up, their eyes met and they couldn't stop the laughter from spilling out even as they tried their best to stay quiet and not wake up Ken.

"We're being dumb huh?" Sena said and Suzuna nodded enthusiastically.

"Come on," She said, pulling a paper over. "Let's start on the question sheet." Looking down she read the first question. "Where do you want to be in twenty years? Well, um, honesty? Right here with you..." She blushed and looked up at Sena through her eyelashes as though expecting him to reject her then and there.

"Twenty years huh?" Sena said with a small grin. "I think you'd better make it ten."

Suzuna's blush deepened.

End # 10

* * *

Kaliea: Oh geez that was awful. Still, I did try. Don't forget to review!

* * *

Review Answers:

ItaSaku29: I hope that you liked it!

* * *

Kaliea: That's all for now. Till next time, ja ne!


End file.
